


Choke

by MxTicketyBoo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Cold dom Ashe, Come Swallowing, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTicketyBoo/pseuds/MxTicketyBoo
Summary: “You want my come?”Yuri blinks moisture out of his eyes and peers up at Ashe through damp lashes. “Yes.”Ashe tilts his head, scrutinizing him. “Do you think you deserve it?”Yuri bites back the urge to say,Damn right I do. “Only if it would please you,” he says instead, aiming for sweet, demure.Ashe’s small, vicious smile lets Yuri know he sees right through the act. But, of course, he would. “If you want to please me, then choke some more.”
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Choke

**Author's Note:**

> For Ratty. Happy birthday, lovely. I couldn't give you feral Ashe, but I hope hot dom Ashe will make you smile. <3 
> 
> This is pure smut, folks. Ashe and Yuri are in an established relationship. Trust that they've discussed all their limits before this scene, and they're both fully on board with what happens here. :)
> 
> Thanks so much to Dusty and Lines for the beta read! <3

“Well, mouse,” Yuri says from his place on the floor. “Now that you have me how you want, what do you intend to do with me?”

He’s kneeling, naked, wrists bound by thick leather cuffs at the small of his back, poised at the feet of the only person who’s ever earned the privilege of seeing him submit. Of course, freely offering his submission to Ashe doesn’t mean he won’t present him a challenge, tease or mouth off a bit. Yuri wouldn’t be him if he made anything easy. But this is part of the fun, too. Another element of the little game they play.

Ashe stares down at him, face impassive and green eyes as chilly as the brisk autumn wind battering against the window shutters. “Not how I want you.” The toe of one of his heavy brown boots taps at Yuri’s inner thigh. “Spread them wider. Straighten your back.”

Yuri shuffles his knees a bit farther apart and stiffens his spine, unable to ignore the command in Ashe’s voice. It’s such a contrast to his usual bright, cheery tone—cold and cruel-edged in a way that sends a tiny shiver across Yuri’s skin, raising the fine hairs and making his dick extra hard.

He’s wet at the tip already, and all Ashe has done is stare at him for a few minutes, appearing completely unimpressed by the picture Yuri makes—all trussed up, makeup perfectly applied, mouth glossy and shining, his lavender hair freshly washed and flowing past his bare shoulders.

Deep down, Yuri knows that look is a lie. He hasn’t gotten this far in life without some understanding of his own allure, or how ruthlessly he can use that beauty to his advantage. But sometimes Ashe almost has him convinced. He doesn’t sneer or say anything particularly vicious; he just stares, blank-faced, silent, unmoved.

That unaffected air—as if Yuri is so unimpressive, so inconsequential the only response Ashe can summon is complete and utter apathy—is its own special form of humiliation.

Yuri swallows, mouth dry, sweat prickling under his arms as Ashe’s eyes rake over him in a slow appraisal.

“Acceptable,” Ashe says, at length. He steps closer, and without warning, grabs a handful of Yuri’s hair and wrenches his head back. “Did you forget how to please me? Do I have to remind you?”

“I… I haven’t forgotten,” Yuri chokes out

Ashe’s fingers tighten, pulling a gasp from his mouth at the painful yank on his delicate scalp. “Oh, I think you have, little bird. But don’t worry. I intend to teach you until you get it right.”

With his free hand, Ashe undoes his trousers. He pulls his briefs down, tucks them just underneath his balls, and palms his dick, using it to slap Yuri lightly on the cheek. He does the same on the other side, then drags the slick tip across Yuri’s mouth, smearing precome and the pretty pink gloss Yuri expertly applied earlier.

Yuri parts his lips and tries to turn his head, chasing the taste, wanting to capture that plump crown.

“Look at you,” Ashe says, voice dark. His fist clenches in Yuri’s hair, stilling him. “What a hungry cockslut. Did I say you could suck me off yet?”

Yuri meets that cool green gaze and tongues his lower lip. He moans at the bitter tang, the hint of Ashe on his taste buds. He wants more, but it’s still too soon for begging. “No.” Yuri smirks up at him, ignoring the throb in his own cock. “Mouse.”

Ashe releases him and steps back. “You don’t deserve to choke on my cock. All you deserve in that mouth tonight is a ball gag.” He starts to tuck himself back into his pants, and Yuri just barely stops himself from shuffling forward in protest.

He can’t stop his mouth, though. " _No_.”

Ashe arches his brows. “No?”

“No ball gag, please.” Yuri hates being gagged. It’s not a hard limit, but given the choice, he’d never ask for it. And Ashe knows that very well.

“Please what?”

“Please, Ashe,” Yuri says. It’s rare for him to call Ashe by name. Usually, it’s a nickname of some sort. Mouse, sparrow, sometimes "love"when he’s feeling sentimental. Ashe’s given name is reserved for serious matters, or moments like this, when they’re in a scene. Here, no other title feels right.

Ashe shoves his underwear back down. “Open your mouth.”

Yuri obeys, eager, relieved.

“Tongue out,” Ashe orders, moving toward him.

Yuri follows those instructions, too.

Ashe slaps the tip of his cock on his tongue, but when Yuri tries to lean forward and suck, Ashe grips a handful of his hair again to keep him at bay.

“No. Don’t suck. I’m going to fuck your throat.” The thumb of his free hand swipes across Yuri’s cheekbone. “And you’re going to stay still and take it. Understand?”

Yuri does his best to nod. Saliva pools in his mouth and desire ignites in his belly, flashing through him, sparking fires. Goddess, just the thought of allowing Ashe to use him like this, his throat nothing but a warm, wet hole in which Ashe can slake his lust, spill his come… it turns Yuri on so much. His thighs tremble and his cock jerks, a warm bead of fluid sliding down the shaft.

Ashe thrusts into Yuri’s mouth, and he doesn’t build up to it, doesn’t take it slow. He goes in hard from the start, the head pushing in deep. Yuri’s throat flutters, but he fights off the gagging sensation. He’s accustomed to Ashe's size by now, surprised as he’d been the first time he got to see that big cock. He hadn’t figured someone of Ashe’s stature would be packing what some might consider a deadly weapon. Yuri just saw it as a personal challenge.

He moans as Ashe laces his fingers behind his head to hold him in place. Ashe is thick enough there’s already an ache beginning in his jaw, but Yuri welcomes the feeling as Ashe maintains a deep, steady pace. Spit drips down his chin, and the noise is positively obscene, a wet, lewd rhythm that makes Yuri’s nipples tighten and his ass clench with the need to be filled. For second, he longs for his favorite plug, a hefty teardrop-shaped toy made of stainless steel that stretches him so deliciously. But if Ashe wanted him plugged, he would have done it before asking him to kneel. All Yuri can do now is yearn for the weight and girth of it, the firm press on his prostate.

He doesn’t have long to think about it, though. Ashe yanks him forward until Yuri’s nose is buried in the trim patch of silver hair at the base of his shaft, and he holds Yuri there, stuffed full of cock, lips spread wide and breath stolen. Yuri’s lashes flutter, eyes stinging when it starts to be too much. He tries to move his hands, survival instinct coming to the fore as his thoughts blur. At the clink of metal on his cuffs, Ashe pulls him off, strings of saliva connecting Ashe’s dick to his mouth. Yuri gasps for air, his lungs burning, jaw sore.

“Again,” Ashe says. “Keep your throat open. Warm my cock.”

Ashe pushes in to the hilt, hot and heavy on Yuri’s tongue. His throat spasms, and in spite of himself, he gags and chokes around the broad head. Above him, Ashe gives a wrecked, satisfied groan.

“So good, little bird. _Take_ it. Take me.”

Tears leak from the corners of Yuri’s eyes, but his heart swells from the praise. Heat suffuses his skin, rolling across his body in a slow, sultry wave. His thoughts grow even more distant, hazy, nothing but _Ashe Ashe Ashe_ , looping like the chorus of a song stuck on repeat. Ashe’s taste, his smell, the beloved, familiar feel of him.

Ashe draws back, and this time, Yuri whines when his dick slips free. His chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath, but he stays where he is instead of trying to chase it, mouth open, silently begging for more.

“That’s right,” Ashe says approvingly, slapping his wet cock against Yuri’s cheek. Yuri’s sure he’s a mess—ruined makeup, tears, sweat, spit. It doesn’t matter, not when Ashe is finally losing the apathetic look, not when his voice sounds pleased instead of indifferent and cold. “You want my come?”

Yuri blinks moisture out of his eyes and peers up at Ashe through damp lashes. “Yes.” 

Ashe tilts his head, scrutinizing him. “Do you think you deserve it?”

Yuri bites back the urge to say, _Damn right I do_. “Only if it would please you,” he says instead, aiming for sweet, demure.

Ashe’s small, vicious smile lets Yuri know he sees right through the act. But, of course, he would. “If you want to please me, then choke some more.”

He moves around Yuri, perches on the edge of their bed, and spreads his thighs wide. He’s fully dressed, down to his boots—the pair he never wears anywhere outside of this room. Only his cock is visible, and it should look ridiculous, but instead, Yuri finds it unbearably hot that Ashe is still mostly covered while he himself is completely bare.

“Come here,” Ashe says with a lazy wave.

Yuri shuffles his way between those spread thighs. It’s awkward on his knees—if his hands were free, he’d just crawl, and he’d make it look _good_ —but for now, he doesn’t have far to go.

He stops when his front is nearly pressed to the side of the bed.

Ashe’s gaze flicks past him. “My, my, what a messy slut you are. Look at all that spit and precome, and on our brand-new carpet, too.” His eyes meet Yuri’s, and he cups his chin in an iron grip. “I fully expect you to scrub that up later. I don’t even want to be able to tell where it was.” He shoves a salty thumb into Yuri’s mouth, hooking it behind his bottom teeth, and smirks when Yuri whines softly. “But not until you finish servicing me.” He pulls his thumb free, dragging the wet pad across Yuri’s cheek and finishing off the caress with a sharp little smack that makes Yuri’s breath catch. “Get back to work.”

He guides Yuri’s head down with two hands, and Yuri parts his lips, accepting Ashe’s cock as if the thick length belongs in his throat, as if it’s his due.

They both know it is.

“Suck,” Ashe says, and Yuri closes his eyes, applying suction as he slides down a bit farther, taking Ashe as deep as he can go in this position.

He builds a rhythm, letting the crown of Ashe’s cock rub against the ridges on the roof of his mouth, just behind his teeth, to the back over his soft palate, to the tight squeeze of his throat. At the tip, he occasionally pauses to tease the foreskin and press worshipful kisses to the hypersensitive spot just beneath the head. Ashe’s dick pulses against his tongue, and he can tell by the change in Ashe’s breathing and the throb of his shaft, he’s getting close.

Ashe’s fingers thread into his hair. “Come on, little bird. You can do better than that. Unless you don’t want my come after all.”

Yuri makes a sound of protest and redoubles his efforts, sucking harder, pushing down so the tip of Ashe’s dick pops into his throat and holding there, letting his throat flutter around the plump crown as drool leaks from his mouth onto Ashe’s balls.

Ashe hisses, tightening the already punishing grip on Yuri’s hair. “That’s right. _Choke_.” He presses up with his hips, and Yuri gags, tears streaming freely down his face now. His throat will be sore tomorrow, maybe for a couple of days after this, but he welcomes the discomfort. Every painful swallow will be a reminder of how well he pleased his dom. Ashe knows where his limits are, never gives him more than he wants or needs. It’s why Yuri trusts him so much, why he’ll bend over backwards to give Ashe everything he needs in return.

Again, Ashe pulls him off right before it starts to be too much. He holds Yuri still with one hand and takes hold of himself with the other, jerking his cock rough and quick.

“Mouth open.” Ashe grunts, and in the next second, he’s coming, striping Yuri’s face with slick, musky warmth.

Yuri catches some of Ashe’s spend on his tongue, and Ashe makes a soft, appreciative sound.

“Swallow it,” he says.

Yuri moans and does as ordered. After, he opens his mouth to show Ashe he got every drop. 

Ashe nods in approval. “Good slut.” He collects some of the slippery fluid from Yuri’s cheeks and shoves two fingers into his mouth. “This, too.”

Yuri sucks those fingers clean, eyes half-closed and thoughts once again caught in a hazy loop of Ashe’s name. His own cock is so wet it almost feels like he came, too, but he’s still rock-hard and desperate.

Ashe bends down and bites the lobe of his ear, tugging sharply on the small silver hoop in his piercing. “Do you deserve to come?”

“I d-do,” Yuri rasps, voice wrecked from the brutal throat-fucking. He likes the sound of it, and from the way Ashe’s eyes darken, Ashe likes it, too.

“I agree.” Ashe tugs him up and settles Yuri on his back on the bed.

Yuri doesn’t have much time to wonder what Ashe will do before Ashe folds him nearly in half and seals his mouth around Yuri’s hole. 

He shouts when Ashe’s tongue pushes into him. Ashe eats him out, one hand stroking Yuri’s cock and the other supporting the small of his back. Precome is leaking liberally from his dick, dripping down onto his belly and sliding toward his chest. Yuri moans incoherently and nearly comes when Ashe releases his cock to slide a couple of fingers inside, fucking him slowly while he tongues Yuri’s stretched rim. He fights off the urge—barely—but his stomach is so tense it aches, and he’s shivering so fiercely he can hear the chain on his cuffs rattling against the metal O-rings. Hot tears slide into his sweat-damp hair, and he cries out, spine bowing when Ashe finds his prostate and presses _hard_. 

“I…” Yuri gasps, struggling to catch his breath and shuddering when Ashe rubs his spot, firm, ruthless pressure that sets his body aflame, leaving every inch of skin sensitized and raw. Even the soft duvet feels like sandpaper against his shoulders as Yuri squirms and tries to hold back until Ashe gives him explicit permission. “Please. _Ashe_. Please… let me come.”

Ashe lifts his head and pulls his fingers free, and Yuri’s whine of protest is almost a wail. 

“Ahh. Please don’t stop. Ashe. Ashe, _please_.” The desperation makes Yuri want to scream, but he tries to keep still, to be good, to prove himself worthy.

“Look at you,” Ashe says, almost idly. “Gagging for it.” Without warning, he slaps Yuri’s hole, viciously enough Yuri’s _entire body_ reacts. He does scream then, just a little, and hears a low, filthy chuckle in response. “Come like the slut you are.”

Yuri’s shudders, vision going white at the edges as he comes so hard semen hits his chin, his mouth, a spot near his eye. He moans, head thrashing, and for an indeterminable amount of time, he completely loses himself.

When he floats back down, he realizes Ashe has gently turned him onto his side and the cuffs are being removed.

Ashe tosses them aside and lifts each wrist to his mouth, pressing soft kisses to the place where Yuri’s pulse beats erratically. The cuffs haven’t left any marks—they’re lined with fake fur and comfortable enough to be worn for long stretches—but Ashe always takes this sort of care with him after, no matter what they’ve done or which bindings they’d used.

Ashe cups his cheek with a palm callused from all the work he does at their restaurant. “Are you all right? Want some water?”

Yuri nods slowly.

Ashe helps him sit up, then hands Yuri the water bottle he’d placed on the nightstand earlier. 

Yuri takes a few sips and hands it back, watching as Ashe reseals the bottle and sets it aside.

Ashe brushes his bangs from his forehead and smiles at him, fond, eyes bright and warm now he’s shed the persona he takes on whenever they do a scene. “Are you up for a shower yet?”

“Yeah.”

Yuri gets to his feet with Ashe’s help and shuffles to the bathroom on shaky legs. 

Ashe urges him to sit on the closed toilet lid while he moves around the space—reaching into the stall to turn on the water, stripping quickly out of his clothes. He guides Yuri under the spray once he’s satisfied with the temperature, and then washes him with thorough, loving care. His back and sides, face and hair, legs and feet. Ashe takes his time, pampering him, and by the time they’re finished, Yuri feels half asleep. 

He’s already giving in to the siren call of his comfy pillows as Ashe tucks the plush duvet around him a few minutes later.

Ashe leans down to brush a kiss across his cheekbone. “Rest now. I won’t be far, okay? I’m just going to clean up the carpet.”

Yuri laughs softly. Of course he was. He’s too nice—and too fastidious—to leave the mess all night until Yuri is coherent enough to actually clean it in the morning.

“Love you, mouse,” he murmurs, eyes sliding shut.

“Love you, too, Yuri.”

Yuri smiles and slips under, taking the sound of those words into his dreams with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always very much appreciated! <3
> 
> Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/MxTicketyBoo). :D


End file.
